Testing the structure of an electronic device, such as, for example, a microprocessor, typically requires providing the device with input and then checking the device's output to determine if there are any defects. For some devices-under-test (DUTs), input is provided to both scan-pins and non-scan-pins of the DUT. The scan-pins are typically connected to specific internal structures of the DUT and receive substantially more test data than the non-scan-pins (which typically only receive set-up data and a repeated data pattern). Data provided to scan-pins is typically formatted independently from data provided to non-scan pins. Therefore, a user of a testing device may be required to identify the scan-pins manually and then provide pin-identification information to the testing device. As a result, testing the structure of an electronic device may be very costly and time consuming. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods for addressing these and/or other problems associated with testing an electronic device.